Mobscast: The Paralyzer
by Bravestar leader of Lightclan
Summary: In a world covered in black lives a young girl. Just wanting to make a name for herself, Her lives get turns up sides down when a man know as The Dogfather aporches her with a deal. 'Work for me and I can give you the world.' Two Year later, a war is breaking out between the mobs over a mistake made years ago. So, it is up to Braveha to find out what caused it and put a stop to it.
1. World So Cold

This is my Mobscast story!

Now, Braveha! Take it away!

Braveha: Bravestar does not own any of the Yogscast. But unfortunately, she owns me...please, save me.

Me: hey, I am not that mean!

Braveha: anyway, on to the story!

Silents filled the air of the city of Mistral. Lights flickers in the moon lit street as a young woman, in her early-twenties, walked down the empty sidewalk.

She wore a light tan trench-coat, and had a black fedora placed on her head. Long brown hair flowed from under the fedora covering half of the glasses that were hiding pale greenish-blue eyes. In her left hand was a small black Briefcase that held some unknown documents.

A small sound made by rodents in an ally she just passed caused her to quickly reach to her side. She paused, listening intensely for any sign of something, or someone. When she had decided she was alone, she continued down the street.

She soon stopped at a tall building. The name Yogstower Inc. was branded in silver and gold coloring above the doors.

She walked up to the business doors and knocked. After a little while, a tall man opened it.

He wore a trench-coat as well but was a grey version. He had slicked back black hair and a neatly cut goatee. His eyes were a blazing sky blue. His face held no emotion until he saw who was standing before him.

A grin found its way upon his lips.

He moved out of the way to let the woman in.

"You're late, Braveha...again. The Dogfather is not happy with you," the man expressed to her as he shut the door.

Braveha scoffed as they started walk.

"He acts like it is my fault. He was the one who sent me to talk with Mexxy. That man doesn't know how to shut up," she complained. The man laughed dryly.

"You better be careful. If he catches you talking about his 'business partner' like that, Brave," he warned. Braveha rolled her eyes.

"I know, Xephos. But I highly doubt that Ridge is going to have me killed for speaking my mind," Braveha said.

As Xephos opened a black door, a voice spoke. "No, but I might if you continue to be late."

Braveha stiffened and looked forward. Standing only a few feet away, was the Dogfather himself.

He wore black trousers with grey suspenders connected to them. He had a white button up shirt with a black vest covering it. His hair was alight auburn and dark auburn sideburns. His face was littered with freckles and running out of both sides of his mouth was scars, almost making him look like the Joker. His eyes were a golden yellow, glowing like a light in the night.

In his right hand was a Golden Desert Eagle pistol. And it was aimed at Braveha. She stared at the gun before looking at Ridge.

"You're late. Why," he questioned his eyes narrowing.

Braveha let out a sigh and held up the briefcase. "Mexxy didn't let me leave. He is not happy with all his men dying, Sir," she explained.

Ridge lowered his gun and placed it back in its holster. He took the briefcase and set it on a desk behind him. He clicked open the case and pulled out a stack of papers.

"He does know their deaths were not our fault, right Brave? You did explain to him what happened," Ridge asked reading the documents.

Braveha rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. Her eyes glued on Ridge.

"Yes Sir, I did. He just was... upset that you did not keep your promise in making sure his men would make it out alive," she answered choosing her words carefully, not wanting to make the Dogfather mad.

Ridge noticed the hesitation. He glanced up, looking at the woman.

"What did he say," he commanded. Braveha flinched at the sudden harshness, but tried to keep her composer.

"He said, If...if you make another blunder like this, Sir. Then the deal is off...and so is the truce," she confessed.

Ridge growled before slamming the papers down.

"Xephos leave us...now," he barked.

Ebony haired man jumped slightly before nodding. He turns to leave the dark room, but grips Braveha's shoulder, almost as saying good luck. He quickly let go and walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving her with the Dogfather.

Ridge sighed and shook his head. "One job, Braveha. That was all I gave you. All you had to do was convince Mexxy that it was all an accident, am I right," he said.

Braveha nodded her head, but did not speak.

"Then tell me Brave. How the hell did you screw this up," he yelled.

Braveha winced. She took a steady breath before she spoke. "I told him exactly what you told me to say. He just did not believe me, Sir. He knows you sent his men in on that suicide job. Someone told him. That's what he said."

Ridge looked at her with surprise. "What do you mean 'someone told him'? The only ones who know were you, Xephos, Honeydew, Lalna, and me," he said.

Braveha raised her shoulders and shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say. All I know is it wasn't one of us. Probable a spy. Mexxy hasn't trusted you in a long time, Sir."

Ridge nodded and glanced back to the papers. Details of the next heist were carefully written out on the pages.

Excepted for the last page. It was a single piece of notebook paper and had neat cursive writing.

It reads~

Betray me again, Ridgedog.

And that will be the last thing you will ever do.

-Mexxy

Ridge sneered at the paper and crumpled it up. He throws it in the waste bucket before turning to Braveha.

She watches with curiosity and worry as he approaches her. He clamps both hands together and presses his lips in a thin line.

"Tell Xephos to find this…'spy' and bring him to me," he ordered.

Braveha nodded before starting for the door. But a hand stopped her from going. Ridge gripped her shoulder and grin.

"And Brave. Don't tell anyone about this 'spy'…Not that you would, right," he whispered.

Braveha swallowed and nodded quickly.

"Good, Brave." Ridge released his grip and watched as Braveha scurried out as fast as she could without being disrespectful.

I hope y'all enjoy it! Please, leave a comment about it! I love reading comments!


	2. Silent Night

Hello, my dear readers!

Here is the awesomeness of ch.2

Now, Xephos! You know what to do!

Xephos: Bravestar does not own any of the Yogscast or Who else she decide to add in the story. But she does own the plot, Braveha and Shade.

Thanks Xeph! Now onward to the story!

After telling Xephos what Ridge wanted, Braveha decided to head home.

She glanced around before heading up the steps of her apartment complex. The receptionist smiled politely at Braveha as she walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Brave. You were out quiet late tonight, huh," The young girl snorted. Braveha smiled and shook her head.

She headed over to her postbox and pulled out her key. She opened the box, pulling out all the mail, and shut it with her elbows. Braveha smiled at the receptionist one last time before heading to the elevator.

She punched the 'up' button and waited. A soft ding echoed as the metal doors opened. Braveha walked in and clicked the '3' number.

The doors started to slide close when a loud "wait" caused her to stop them.

A early-thirties man raced toward her before finally stopping in front of the elevator. He was slightly out of breath and held a hand up. A tan fedora sat on top of his head barely covering light brown hair underneath. His eyes were a sparkling blue and held a wonder look to them. He had a goatee like Xephos but was more grown out. He wore a black jacket and dark khaki pants. Under his jacket was a grey button up.

Braveha rolled her eyes at the panting male. "What does Sips want now, Sjin," she asked. Sjin, who had finally caught his breath, slid into the elevator with Braveha, right as the doors closed.

"What do you mean? I can't visit my dear friend who means so much to me. I am just worried about your wellbeing, that's all," he huffed.

Braveha let out a dry laugh.

"Stop the flattery, Sjin. The only time we see each other is when Sips wants something or you and Sips tick The Dogfather off. Now, which is it," she said placing her hand on her side and holding the hand with the mail in the air.

Sjin looked at the woman sheepishly and sighed. "Sips heard Ridge is looking for a spy. Is that true" he asked.

Braveha eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? Ridge has not told me anything about a spy. Where did Sips hear about this," she inquired.

Sjin shrugged. "Said he overheard Ridge talking about the spy to Xephos. Just sent me to ask since you always know," he explained.

Braveha opened her mouth to speak but shut it when the elevator chimed. She sighed and looked toward Sjin.

"Sorry, I really don't know," she replied as she walked out.

He nodded before saying, "Its ok, Brave. I guess Ridge doesn't trust as much as you thought." And with that the doors slid closed.

Braveha rolled her eyes before walking down the hall. As she did, she starts to mimic Sjin.

"I guess Ridge doesn't trust you as much as you thought, Brave. I'm an idiot, Brave. I kiss ass all the time, Brave," She taunted with a bad impression of him.

She stuck out her tongue before stopping at a door. The letters '150' branded the door in bold golden coloring.

She held out her key and opened the door. She slowly walked in, slamming the door with her foot.

She hanged her keys up on a small key rack. Setting the mail down on a metal table, she takes off her trench-coat revealing a red and green stripped long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. She placed it on the couch that was in the middle of the room.

She stretched before heading to her bedroom. She flicked on the lights and walked in. A Queen-sized bed with a purple and black comforter sat in the left corner. In the opposite side was a fake wood desk with a small Windows XP computer. A round turquoise rug was placed in the middle of the room.

Braveha walked over to her dresser and pulled it open. She placed a .22 pistol on the top before she removed her clothes. She pulled out a baggy white t-shirt and blue plaid boxer and quickly put them on. Throwing her old clothes in a hamper next to the dresser, she started back to the living room.

She checked to lock on the door and nodded. She flicked off the light after grabbing her phone from her trench-coat. Walking back to her room, she clicked on her phone to see three missed messages.

Lalna- What's this about a spy? Xephos had just text me.

Xephos- I just told Duncan. Will you explain the whole situation for me? I have to do something.

Braveha rolled her eyes.

Shade- Brave?! We need to talk. Tomorrow Starbucks at 11, ok?

Braveha paused before looking back at the text message for Shade. She shrugged and explained to Lalna the information. After that, she texted an 'ok' to Shade.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she set her phone on the nightstand beside her bed. She had turn off the overhead light and placed her glasses on the nightstand before she climbed in her bed.

Braveha stared at the ceiling, thinking of the past events. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

I hope y'all are enjoying the story! I am going to be posting chapters fairly quickly so if y'all at worried. Don't be! Also click that favorite and follow the story, BTW, Post comments I love comments!


	3. Devil Went Down To Georgia

How are my readers! I hope y'all are ready for the awesomeness of ch. 3

Oh, Ridgey! Its your turn!

Ridgedog: don't EVER call me that again!

Me: yeah, yeah. Just do the intro.

Ridgedog: *rolls eyes* Bravestar does not own any of the Yogscast. She just owns Braveha, Shade and any other o.c she adds in.

Me: Yay! Now on to the story!

Sirens broke the peaceful morning of the city.

A man held a gun to the back of a petty thief while holding a Police bag in the other hand. His long black hair covered one of his violet eyes. A young woman stood behind the man and was reading the thief's rights.

After she finished the man dragged the thief to a cop car and throw his in the back. He placed the gun in its holster and turned around to the woman, smiling a Cheshire grin.

The woman took off her police hat to reveal long dirty blond hair that reached the bottom of her back. Her blue eyes rolled as the man laughed.

"Told ya I could catch him before ya, Lomadia! And did cha see the way he ran! He looked like I shot him," the man said with a southern accent.

Lomadia shook her head and sighed. "It's because you did, Shade. Three times, I believe. And I told you NOT to shot at him! I am your boss after all," she chided.

Shade raised his head toward the sky and groaned.

"Really now, Lom. I know ya are my boss. Ever since ya got that promotion, ya never have let me live it down," he cried out waving his arms like a manic.

Lomadia laughed at the man's antics and walked to the driver's side of the car. Then she paused. "Do you want to drive, Shade," she asked pointing to the car.

Shade shook his head and said, "I'm meeting Brave at Starbucks at 11. Ya got this crook?"

Lomadia smiled and nodded before climbing in the car.

As the car drove off, Shade started to the coffee house down the street. He throws his hood on and stuck his hands in his black and purple jacket pocket.

People were crowding the street, carrying with their ordinary lives. Shade had no problem dodging the sea of people.

His eyes scanned everyone who past him, almost like he was looking for something.

He shakes his head before walking in to Starbucks. The smell of coffee and sweets filled his nose caused him to faintly smile. A small line had from and people were placing their orders. Some of the tables were taken and one was taken by Braveha.

She wore a red short sleeved t-shirt and dark skinny blue jeans. Her long brown hair was pulled up on a ponytail, and her glasses were placed on the brim of her nose. Her IPhone was in her hand as she played on it.

Shade approached the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. Braveha looked up and smiled.

"You took too long, Shade. I thought being a policeman meant you would be on time for one," she joked.

She placed the phone in her front pocket and gestured for him to sit down. Shade quickly sat down, placing his feet on the table. Braveha pushed them off and scolded him.

"Where were you raised? In a barn," she said. He just shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. "Maybe," he sang.

Braveha tried to keep a straight face, but started to laugh. Shade just chuckled. "So what did you need," she asked after she stopped laughing.

His face went completely emotionless. "People have been going missing. Just wanted to know if this has anything to do with ya," he interrogated.

Braveha looked at Shade and shook her head. "Nope."

Shade leaned forward and whispered, "Some people are suspecting it is The Dogfather's fault. It's not him, right?" Braveha again shook her head.

He sat back down, running his hand through his black hair. "I'd hate to see ya get hurt, Brave. I have kept my mouth shut for ya because ya were my friend. But if people lives are at risks, then I'm gonna have to talk. I hope ya know that."

Braveha rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You always do this, Shade. When something happens, you come to me and ask. Trust me; The Dogfather has nothing to do with this," Braveha explained. Shade nodded.

All of a sudden, Braveha's phone went off. She quickly reached in her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello." Shade watched as the young woman's face went for her usual happy smile to complete stone.

"Are you sure?" Braveha let out a long sigh. "Tell him I will be there soon. I just have to finish something quick." And with that she hanged up.

Shade raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I need to go," Braveha said quickly as she got up.

Shade stood along with her, reaching for her arm. "Brave, who was that," he asked. Braveha just shook her head before heading towards the doors.

Shade growled and followed after the brunette. "Brave, who was on the phone," he snarled.

"No-one you need to know," she quietly explained; noticing the attention the policeman had gain from the sudden action.

Shade looked around following the woman's gaze. He nodded and let out a deep sigh. "Just remember what I told ya, Brave," and with that he swiftly walked out of the coffeehouse.

Braveha let out a soft groan and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Shade, why are you so stubborn," she muttered.

And that is the end of ch. 3! I hope y'all enjoy! Click that favorite button, and leave an epic comment!


	4. Dynamite

Hey my readers! How are y'all?! I hope you are ready for ch. 4! BTW, I am sorry for the shortness.

Anyway, Shade! ...Shade...

SHADE!

Shade: *shoots up* what? Who?! Where?!

Me: intro, please.

Shade: oh, right! Bravestar don't own no one of the Yogscast/Teamed Crafted. She does own Braveha, me, and the plot. Athena is a friend's.

Me: ...la sigh. anyway on to the story!

...

Laughter escaped Lalna's lips as he walked through the doors of Starling Creep Hospital.

His blond hair flopped as he looked back at Xephos. "Why am I needed here again," he inquired rubbing his gloved hands together.

Xephos rolled his eyes. "We needed you to get us a…'Hand'," he told his under his breath.

Lalna grinned; his green eyes sparkling with a touch of insanity.

"And who's hand am I acquiring," he declared tilting his head to the side. Xephos glanced to his side and towards his trusted partner, Honeydew. The dwarf of a man handed a briefcase to the blonde-head doctor.

"His name is Dakota or Kermit as his friends call him. He is the one who co-owns the bank," Xephos explained, "There is also Adam or Sky who owns the other part. But 'Kermit' will be the easiest to take down. Braveha, along with Athena, are going to be getting him for you."

The trio stopped at an elevator. Lalna hit the top floor button and smiled. "Which hand do you need," he said.

Honeydew shivered slightly at the man's insane grin; while his friend rolled his eyes.

"We need the left. Another thing, Duncan; Do not kill him. You-know-who said to spare him for now," Xephos whispered.

Lalna nodded before heading into the elevator. "I will tell Brave you said hi." Lalna let out a loud laugh as the doors shut. Xephos sighed before reaching in his pocket.

"Xeph? Why does you-know-who have him? Lalna is insane, literally! He was in an asylum for gods sake!," Honeydew exclaimed. The taller man shrugged and looked down at him ginger haired friend.

"Don't know. Its no of our concern. I just hope he doesn't experiment on Dakota. He will be screwed if he does," he said pulling out his phone.

Honeydew glanced at his phone. "Who are you calling," he asked. Xephos dialed a number before placing the device to his ear. "Braveha. Now hush," he scolded. Honeydew rolled his eye and walked towards the entrance.

Xephos started after his friend as he talked into his phone. "Braveha? Ridge has a job for you."

...

Sorry for the short story! Please don't kill me! Also,I think I am going to start a character contest. Not now, but later! Anyway, click the likely and the comment.


	5. I'm Not A Vampire!

How are my readers doing! I know its been awhile but I have chapter five ready! XD

Also, I am sorry of the shortness!

Anyway, Sjinny!

Sjin: Bravestar does not own Yogscast or Team Crafted (no matter how much she wants to) but she does own Braveha, Shade, and the plot. Athena is a friend's.

Me: thanks Sjin! You are the first one beside Xeph. who hasn't gave me problems! :)

Sjin: do I get a cookie?

Me: Sorry, I have no cookies.

Sjin:...awwww :'(

Me: Sorry! Anyway on to the story!

...

A loud yawn slipped out of a man's mouth as he walked out of a tall building. He glanced at the night time sky barely able see the stars in the heavens.

He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a neaten suit but his tie was hanging around his neck. He sluggishly pulled out his keys as he approached his Porch.

All of a sudden, a young woman swiftly approached the man. "Sir, wait," she cried her voice very hoarse.

He turned around and took a step back. The woman had long light brown hair pulled in a very messy bun. Her eyes were a light honey brown. Her upper lip was spilt and blood slowly oozed out of the cut. Her left cheek held an ugly bruise and her clothes were a complete mess.

"Please, sir. A man attacked me and my sister! I got away but he still has my sister! Please, you have to help us," she wailed.

The man quickly nodded and placed his keys back in his pouches. "Lead the way," he said in a deep voice.

The woman thanked him, before grabbing his hand and heading in the way she came from.

After a while, she stopped. The man glanced around, not seeing the woman's sister or her 'attacker'. "Where's your sister," he asked slightly worried for the sister.

"I told you he would fall for it, Brave," the woman hollered.

Another woman stepped out of the shadows, her long brown hair flown out almost making her look like a villain of a fairytale.

"So, you're Dakota? I'm sorry. But you are going to have to come with us," she told him.

Dakota pulled his hand from the honey eyed woman a turn to run but was stopped by a tall man. He had floppy blond locks and deep green eyes. He wore a long lab coat and pitch black gloves.

"Oh, no you don't," he said. He placed a rag on Dakota's mouth and held his head with his free hand. The young man punched and kicked the blond man but his attempts were useless.

Slowly, Dakota's blue eyes started to shut as he went limp in the man's arms.

'...'

Braveha sighed sadly as Lalna throw Dakota over his shoulder. Athena glanced at the older woman and shook her head.

"Don't, Braveha. Ridgedog will kill you and then I will have to kill him," she said a thick New Jersey accent was heavy on her voice.

Lalna let out a loud laugh before adjust the unconscious man.

"Let's get the patient to the hospital." A evil gleam flashed in his forest green eyes.

"He is in need of surgery!"

...

I will say it again I'm sorry about the shortness! But I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment/review, I love reading them. :D


	6. Bleed It Out

How are my readers! I have been looking forward for the chapter for a while! I tried my hardest to make it as awesome as I could. I really hope you enjoy!

Alright, Athena! You know what to do!

Athena: Bravestar dont own no one but Braveha, Shade, and the plot! I am a friend's.

Me: let's no put it off any more! Here is chapter six! XD

...

The cold air was blasting as Lalna tied Dakota's body to the steel table that was placed in the middle of the empty room.

A darken feel stood with medical tools hanging for the walls and the dried blood that stained the floor. A light hung over the table flicker on.

Dakota let out a soft groan as he awake. His eyes widen when he notice he was not in his bed.

A sinister smirk played on Lalna's lips as he saw the young man was awake. "Good morning, sunshine," he said.

Dakota pulled the restrains trying to free his self. He glanced around and saw Braveha and Athena standing near a big metal door.

"Please! Let me go. I swear I haven't done anything," Dakota pleaded.

Lalna shook his head, still grinning. "Oh, we know. But we need you...well, we need your hand more than we need you," he explained.

Dakota's eyes grow as he started to beg. He looked back at Braveha and Athena; tears filling his sky blue eyes.

"Please! Help me. I was going to help you," he beseeched. Braveha stared at the blubbering man, her hands slightly shaking. Athena glanced at Braveha, reaching for the woman's shoulder. "Brave, are you ok," she asked. Braveha shook her head, shrugging the woman's hand. "Yeah. I'm fine," she said.

Lalna reached down and grabbed Dakota's chin forcefully.

"I was going to be nice and give you a little shot for your trouble, but since you are being a little shit, you are just going to deal with the pain," he growled slamming the man's head in to the surgically table.

Dakota let out a yelp, trying to reach his throbbing head with his chained arm. Lalna quickly unlocked and pulled Dakota's left arm out, laughing at the man's pathetic attempt in punching him. The blond doctor held Dakota's arm straight out; palm up. He glanced back at the startled man and then to Braveha and Athena. Lalna ,using his free hand, slammed Dakota's arm straight back, snapping it with a sicking crack. Dakota let out a blood curling scream, tears pouring from his eyes.

Lalna removed his hands away from the sobbing man's now broken arm, walked toward a small metal table. He pulled it to Dakota's hanging arm and placed it under the broken limb. Reaching under the table, Lalna pulled out a pasty white bag. He set it next to Dakota's arm and unzipped it. He stuffed his gloved hand in the the bag and rummaged around. A sicking grin played apon his lips as he removed his hand for the bag. A sliver shining blade followed.

Lalna lined the dagger with the inner of Dakota's elbow. Slowly, almost agonizing, applied pressure to it. Blood started to seeping for the cut that had form. Dakota's lips quivered as he realized no help was coming for him. Tears began to pour for his sky blue eyes down his tan red cheeks. He glanced back at the two women who was still next the metal doors.

"Why," was all he could crook out. Braveha's hand shot to her mouth as she ran out of the room. Athena stared at the man, her face clear of any emotion. But her light honey eyes held an apologetic look. Lalna let out a growl as he pressed down on the blade, cutting deeper in the flesh. A loud cry escaped Dakota's mouth as he tried to jerk his bleeding arm away.

"Stop acting like a crybaby, you little faggot! It's just a little pain, after all," Lalna said. Dakota look up at the doctor, anger flashed in his eyes.

"You are going to regret this. You are going to die, you wannabe doctor," Dakota spat.

Lalna rolled his forest green eyes before removing the knife. Blood coated the blade and pieces of flesh hanged off it. He set the knife back down next to the surgery bag. He reached back in to the bag and pulled out a small surgical saw. He looked up toward Athena who shifted uncomfortable under the man's gaze.

"Athena, come here my dear. I am in need of assist," He kindly asked smiling a soft smile. Athena softly swallowed before walking towards the mad doctor. He held out a blood gloved hand, which she hesitantly took.

"I needed you to hold his arm in to place while I cut the bone. Make sure he doesn't move," he explained placing her pale hand on the dangling limb. She nodded before grabbing a hold. Lalna gripped the handle to the saw as he started to cut the arm again. Loud crunches echoed the room along with Dakota's screams. Lalna's body slightly dropped as the saw slices through the arm. Athena held up Dakota's severed arm as disgust etched onto her face. Lalna placed the saw down before holding out his hand to Athena. She glanced at him and placed the arm in his grasp.

"Thank you Athena for giving a me 'hand'," he laughed. Athena rolled her eyes at the crappy pun. "What are you going to do with him," she said gesturing to Dakota.

Lalna looked at the distraught man and shrugged. "He's your problem now. I just had to get the arm. You take care of him," he said. Athena sighed as the doctor headed out the room with the arm.

"Braveha? You can come back in," she called out. The metal door opened revealing a red face Braveha. "Is it over," she asked slowly walking in.

Athena nodded and looked at Dakota.

"What are we going to do about him," she inquired. Braveha followed her gaze, her odd hazel eyes widen. She quickly shoot her eyes to the ground.

"I got him. Dont worry," Braveha told Athena. Athena gave Braveha a confused look but shook her head.

"Alright, Brave. If you're sure, then I'm going home," and with that she was gone. Braveha glanced and the blooded one-arm man and sighed sadly. "What am I going to do," she said to herself. She walked slowly next to Dakota and unbind him for the surgical table.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you," she whispered to him.

...

Yay! A long chapter! I'm so proud of it! :D

Also I am going to do a character contest! Yep! Details will be in next chap.


	7. Character Contest not chap

Hello, my readers! I am in need of your help! I need five OCs. And I need them for different things. Message me And I will tell you what positions are open.

Now, I will try and do pairings if that is what you wish. But I have some that are already taken. If you want to know, ask along with the position.

Alright, here is the thing you fill in.

~~~...~~~

Name:

Nickname (and fake name if they have one):

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Description( past history of how they can to be):

Personally:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush (if there is any):

Anything extra about your OC:

I think that's it. If you have any questions just ask. :D

And thank you for fill it out this really means a lot to me.


End file.
